The Atom
The Atom is one of the supporting characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. The Atom aka Dr. Ryan Choi was born in Kowloon, Hong Kong and is currently a professor of nuclear physics at Ivy University. When he began working at Ivy University, Choi received the Bio-Belt from a fellow colleague. With the belt, Choi quickly discovered he could manipulate his height from his full size to the subatomic scale while retaining any mass, weight, and density. As the Atom, he set out to explore the microscopic world and use the belt for the advancement of society while filling the void left by Ray Palmer's retirement. Atom also used his ability to shrink an array of scientific instruments and keep them in his belt, including a swab, microscope, electromagnetic discharge gun, and field pressurizer. Despite his career as a super hero, the Atom preferred to use logic and science to a catch all solution rather than use his feelings. When Batman learned Felix Faust discovered Pandora's Box, he recruited the Atom for help. While reduced to a subatomic size, the Atom avoided Faust's detection and helped Batman prevent Pandora's Box from being re-opened. He continued to work as a physicist and his current project was a five month study on tachyon detection. The experiment was put on hold when the Atom was contacted by Aquaman. Upon study, the Atom deduced that he would have to go inside Batman to destroy the infection he caught from Chemo. Despite his reservations, the Atom was accompanied by Aquaman, his ideological counterpart. After a momentary lapse in judgement, the Atom was able to destroy the seed cell and cure Batman. In case any of his allies were compromised, Batman devised methods to defeat them. After Owlman escaped his prison in the Batcave, he stole Batman's files and implemented the weapons. The Atom was collected into a special vacuum storage unit. Owlman imprisoned Atom under a death trap that would eventually squash him. Months later, the Atom was locked in battle with the Bug-Eyed Bandit on the windshield of Aquaman's RV. Unable to help because of a promise to his family, Aquaman simply swept them off with his windshield wipers. Some time later, the Atom was one of the heroes taken control by Starro clones. While under its control, the Atom guarded the signal intended to guide Starro to Earth, a satellite in Star City. When Batman arrived to disable it, he fought Atom and trapped him under a vial. During a battle with the Bug-Eyed Bandit, the Atom realized the molecular density unit on his Bio Belt was destroyed. He and Batman were trapped in a microscopic state. Less than inspired by Batman's choice with Aquaman as back up, Atom used his Bangstick to fly into his ear and guide the king of Atlantis to victory. He managed to instruct Aquaman to take his White Dwarf Star matter and place it on the Spectrophotometer. It changed everyone back to normal size. Bug Eyed Bandit was knocked out by Aquaman before he could finish threatening Atom's life yet again. Ryan Choi decided to retire as the Atom and re-dedicate himself to scientific research. However, Aquaman took Choi along on a mission to locate Batman in the Amazon. The duo discovered Ray Palmer's former residence and shrinking ray. After Aquaman shrunk both of them, they continued on and retraced Batman's trail. Reunited with Batman and Palmer, Choi and Aquaman became involved in a coup instigated by the power-hungry Chancellor Deraegis. Choi utilized toxin from a poison dart frog he and Aquaman encountered earlier to paralyze Deraegis and restore order. After being honored by Princess Laethwen, Choi decided to return to crime fighting as the Atom. On the first mission back as a superhero, the Atom fought Chronos, who had recently returned to crime in the present. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Genius Category:Batman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Fighter Category:World Saver Category:Life Saver Category:Jumpers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante